BromaVSVenganza
by eli music love
Summary: Una cosa llevó a la otra y… Solo fue una vez. Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo. Yo te quiero. -No, Edward. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida. ¡Lárgate! -Se acabó. -Por supuesto que se acabó. Entre Luna nueva y Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**(Aclaración): Los pensamientos que están entre comillas, son los propios y los que están en letra cursiva son los pensamientos ajenos.**

 **La broma:**

-Vamos, Edward, será divertido- dijo Alice saltando a mi alrededor.

-Sí, Eddy, será divertido- imitó Emmett con voz femenina.

-No- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Habían pasado toda la noche intentando convencerme de hacerle una broma a Bella. Pero no cualquier broma. No. ¡Querían que le dijera que la había engañado! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenían una buena excusa para hacerla. Simplemente estaban aburridos y la persona más inocente con la que jugar era mi Bella.

-Edward, no seas así. Solo será un pequeño sustito- Alice hizo su famoso puchero.

-No- entrecerré los ojos mirándola.

-Bueno…- puso una sonrisa perversa y ella y Emmett se miraron.

-Si no quieres colaborar…

-Tendrás que despedirte de…

-¿De qué?- le preguntó Emmett confundido. Rodé los ojos.

-De la colección de música- le recordó Alice.

-Ah, sí, eso. La colección de música- repitió.

-¿¡Qué!?- jadeé.

-No puedes escaparte. Lo he visto- dijo Alice golpeando con el dedo su sien.

-No es cierto- bufé.

-Sí lo es. Pero te lo he estado escondiendo- en ese momento vi en su mente como toda mi colección de música ardía-. Y eso no es todo…- dijo con una risita, y otra visión apareció. En esta era el piano el que salía perjudicado.

-¡No!- rugí.

-Bueno… si no quieres que le pase nada al piano y a la música…

-Tendrás que colaborar- acabó Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamos, Edward, no puedes negarte- tarareó. Cuando empecé a negarme a sus exigencias. _Además, sé tu pequeño secretito. Sé que hace unos días, mientras Bella dormía rompiste su atrapa sueños. Ese que le regaló Jacob por su cumpleaños; y lo escondiste para que no se enterara-_ mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella había ocultado saber eso. Seguramente había tenido la visión y no había dicho nada para poder usarlo en mi contra. Como estaba haciendo ahora-. Adoras tu piano, y la música; la mayoría es inédita. Sabes que no volverás a encontrar la mayoría de tus discos…

-Está bien- apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.

-¡Genial!- aplaudió Alice-. Sabía que dirías que sí.

-¿¡Cómo voy a decir que no si me estáis amenazando!?- grité.

-Vamos, hermanito, no te pongas así- dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Le miré mal y aparté su brazo con enfado.

-¡Claro que me pongo así!- gruñí-. No solo queréis reíros a cosa de Bella. Si no que queréis hacerlo haciéndola daño- los miré mal-. Se supone que la queréis.

-Y lo hacemos- añadió Emmett rápidamente.

-Pero eso no quita que no podamos hacerle una pequeña broma- sonrió Alice.

-No os entiendo- negué desesperado.

-No importa. Venga, vamos a casa de Bella- dijo Alice saltando.

-¿Los tres?- levanté una ceja en su dirección.

-Sí, pero solo tú entraras. Nosotros nos quedaremos escondidos en un árbol dirigiéndote si te quedas sin ideas.

-Necesitarás de nuestras perversas mentes- dijo Emmett con una risa escalofriante.

Suspiré abatido y los tres salimos corriendo a través del bosque.

No me hacía ni pizca de gracia todo esto, pero tampoco quería que Bella se enterara de ese pequeño accidente. Había sido un error de cálculo. Solo quería observarlo, Bella se colocó un poco encima de mí sorprendiéndome y sin querer apliqué un poco más de fuerza en el atrapa sueños. El objeto se había hecho polvo entre mis dedos… La única excusa que encontré para decirle cuando no lo vio al despertar fue que yo tampoco lo había visto desde hacía un tiempo; y sorprendentemente me había creído. Al día siguiente, después de volver de la caza le había hecho otro igual para reemplazarlo sin que ella lo supiera. Y bueno, tampoco quería perder mis cosas. Eran objetos muy importantes para mí. Cosas irremplazables… Así que no me quedaba más opción que aceptar hacer esta locura. Solo me quedaba esperar y rezar porque Bella no sufriera… demasiado.

Diez minutos después nos encontrábamos encima de un árbol detrás de la casa de mi novia.

Charlie estaba trabajando, así que estaríamos solos.

-Llegó la hora- Alice sonrió.

-Que empiece la función- Emmett se frotó las manos emocionado.

-Os odio- dije entre dientes. Salté del árbol para correr hacia la parte de delante, asegurándome de que nadie me viera, y escalé hasta la ventana de Bella.

Antes de entrar la vi de espaldas a mí guardando ropa en la cómoda, mientras escuchaba música desde sus cascos y tarareaba.

"Lo siento, Bella" dije en mi mente y entré.

La observé con atención. Parecía tan relajada… y yo iba a venir a perturbar su tranquilidad.

 _Deja de ser un gallina y hazlo_ dijo Emmett en mi mente. Gruñí y el corazón de Bella se disparó girándose rápidamente.

-¡Edward!- jadeó cuando me vio parado delante de la ventana-. Me has asustado. ¿Habíamos quedado?- preguntó preocupada.

-Siento haberte asustado- dije en voz baja acercándome a ella-. Vine porque… tengo algo importante que contarte- dije serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Se quitó los cascos y cerró el cajón de la cómoda.

-Ven, será mejor que te sientes- la cogí de la mano y nos llevé al borde de la cama. Cuando nos sentamos no solté su manos, si no que comencé a jugar con sus dedos. Su mano era tan pequeña al lado de la mía. Era suave y cálida.

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre? No tienes buena cara, y no me has saludado- apartó un mechón de mi pelo que caía sobre uno de mis ojos. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de su mano acariciar mi cabello.

-Lo siento- susurré y me acerqué a sus cálidos labios. Al momento que nuestras bocas se conectaron ambos gemimos suavemente. Besar a Bella era un gran placer. Su boca era cálida y húmeda. Jamás me cansaría de besarla. No quería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. No, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, así que no me dejé llevar demasiado, y controlé el beso lo más inocente que pude, aunque Bella no ayudaba teniendo sus manos acariciando mi nuca e intentando meterse en mi boca a toda costa. Era como si intentara introducirse toda ella y la devorara.

 _Edward, deja de jugar y sigue con el plan_ dijo Alice y eso terminó por espabilarme.

Lentamente me alejé de Bella. Abrí los ojos y noté sus mejillas más rojas que como habían estado cuando llegué. Se mordió el labio inferior y me miró a través de sus pestañas.

-¿Y qué querías contarme?- preguntó-. ¿No serán los Vulturis?- su corazón, que había empezado a latir con normalidad después del beso, volvió a latir rápidamente.

 _Tranquilízala, eso no es parte del plan_ dijo Alice.

-No, no- dije rápidamente-, ellos no tienen nada que ver- fruncí el ceño-. Esto es algo entre nosotros.

-Ah- suspiró tranquila-. Entonces ¿qué ocurre?

-Bueno…- la miré torturado-, ¿recuerdas cuando me fui de caza hace un par de días?

-Sí…

 _Dile que nos cruzamos con tres vampiras y una llamó tu atención_ dijo Alice.

-Ese día nos cruzamos con tres vampiras en el bosque y…- Bella me dio una mirada para que continuara. Cogí aire y continué- hubo una que… llamó mi atención- cuando dije eso la cara de Bella cambió totalmente. Parecía asustada y su pulso empezó a aumentar de velocidad.

-¿Dé que forma?- su voz salió temblorosa.

 _Dile que había una rubia, alta, con unas piernas increíbles y unas tetas enormes que casi se salían de su camiseta..._ dijo Emmett. Fruncí el ceño.

 _Morena. Bella sabe que no le gustan las rubias_ le dijo a Emmett. _Que nunca te había pasado, pero que ella te atrajo. Te hechizó_ me dijo Alice.

-No sé. Nunca me había pasado, hasta que te conocí. Pero ella me atrapó de una forma más... intensa.

 _Descríbela_ dijo Emmett emocionado.

-Edward…- Bella tragó saliva.

-Era preciosa: alta, morena, con unas piernas larguísimas, unos ojos rojos increíbles y un pecho generoso.

 _Aguafiestas._ Me dijo Emmett. Él esperaba que la describiera como me había dicho.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- la voz de Bella temblaba. Su mirada era de tortura total.

-Porque…

 _Sigue_ presionó Alice.

-Estuvimos hablando un rato, y me pareció una chica muy interesante.

-Edward, por favor. No sigas. ¿No ves que me haces daño?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. El mismo que se me formó a mí en el mismo momento en el que empecé todo este circo-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te contara que he conocido un chico increíble, que me tiene totalmente atrapada?

No pude evitar gruñir al imaginarme la situación. El mismo odio que sentía al leer los pensamientos de Jacob sobre Bella, me inundó.

-Te entiendo, pero no te lo he dicho todo.

-¿Están viviendo con vosotros?

-No- negué con la cabeza y tragué en seco-. Después de hablar me fui a cazar solo. Iba corriendo y me choqué contra ella. No la oí llegar. Caímos al suelo dando varias vueltas quedando sobre ella y...

-Oh, Dios- Bella se frotó la frente. Para este momento su corazón parecía que quería escapar de su pecho.

 _Ahora_ dijeron Emmett y Alice a la vez.

-La besé- su corazón se saltó un latido.

-No- Bella me miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos-. No, no- negó con la cabeza-. No me lo puedo creer- dijo con voz temblorosa-. Edward, ¿por qué?

-Un impulso- me encogí de hombros fingiendo tranquilidad.

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente respirando de manera acelerada, aunque intentaba controlarse.

-Vale- después de un par de minutos abrió los ojos y me miró.

-¿Vale?- pregunté confundido.

-Sí, vale. No pasa nada- dijo con voz tranquila aunque apagada.

 _¿¡Qué no pasa nada?! Definitivamente Bella no está bien de la cabeza_ dijo Emmett.

 _Jamás me hubiera imaginado que diría algo así._ Dijo Alice sorprendida.

-¿No pasa nada?- pregunté sin esperarme su respuesta.

-Exacto. Quiero decir. Me duele, claro; pero Jacob y yo nos besamos cuando pasó todo lo de los neófitos y Victoria, y tú no me reclamaste nada. Así que sería bastante hipócrita si yo lo hiciera ahora.

 _Así no es divertido. No ha gritado, ni nada. Sube de nivel. Dile que te estrenaste_ dijo Emmett emocionado por su nueva idea.

-Bueno...- froté mi nuca incómodo-, es que la cosa no acaba ahí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- tragó mirándome con nerviosismo.

-Pues que después del beso… una cosa llevó a la otra y…

-Por favor, no- susurró Bella tapándose la boca con la mano. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

-Tuvimos sexo- la sangre huyó de su rostro.

-¡No!- jadeó y las lágrimas acumuladas empezaron a caer.

-Lo siento- agaché lo cabeza.

-¿Por qué, Edward? Yo te amo- lloró-. ¿Cómo?

 _¿En serio quiere que le cuente el cómo?_ peguntó Emmett realmente confundido. _¿Qué les enseñan a estos humanos ahora que ni siquiera saben algo tan básico como eso?_

Tragué y fruncí el ceño.

-No creo que sea necesario explicar el procedimiento.

-Es que…- parpadeó varias veces y me miró- no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo- soltó una carcajada histérica-. Eras tú el que dijo que se alegraba de que tuviéramos esto en común. El que insistía en esperar hasta que nos casáramos ¿y ahora me sales con esto? Yo…- negó varias veces con la cabeza- no te entiendo. Siento como si no te conociera.

-No le des más vueltas simplemente pasó. Tengo 110 años, y eso es mucho tiempo como para seguir siendo virgen- dije de manera cínica.

-Así que simplemente ese día saliste y decidiste dejar de ser virgen con la primera mujer que se te cruzara en el camino; excepto yo- me dio una sonrisa triste-. Claro que no iba a ser yo- bufó-. ¿Cómo alguien como tú querría acostarse con algo tan simple y soso como yo?

Me mordí la lengua por no llevarla la contraria. Ella no era nada sosa y simple. Era el ser más increíble y perfecto que había conocido.

 _Sigue, sigue_ me animó Alice.

-Soy un vampiro, pero también soy hombre con una buena vista- me encogí de hombros-. La carne es débil.

Bella se levantó de un salto con las lágrimas todavía corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Vete- declaró-. No quiero volver a verte- separó cada palabra-. No me llames, no vengas a mi habitación, y no me busques por nada del mundo.

 _Dile que la quieres y que solo fue un desliz. Que no volverá a pasar_ dijo Alice.

-Solo fue una vez. Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo. Yo te quiero- dije levantándome.

-No, Edward. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida- dijo con voz rota.

 _Eddy, dile que ella también puede acostarse con el chucho para que estéis en iguales condiciones_ dijo Emmett y gruñí.

-No me gruñas- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mira, si lo que te molesta es que me haya adelantado al acontecimiento, puedes ir a buscar al chucho y…

-¡Para, no sigas!- medio gritó sorprendida de mi petición-. Pero… ¿tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No- me encogí de hombros-, solo te lo digo para que no te quedes así. Por detrás en el tema para cuando nos casemos.

-¿¡Qué!?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¿De verdad piensas que después de lo que me has hecho me voy a casa contigo?

 _Sí_ dijo Alice.

-Sí- me encogí de hombros.

-Pues estás muy equivocado, Edward Anthony- dijo enfadada. Esto era malo. Nunca me había llamado por mis dos nombres-. Eres el ser más… despreciable y cínico que he conocido en mi vida. Nunca creí que me harías algo así. ¡Lárgate!- gritó y me empujó hacia la ventana, pero yo no me moví, así que empezó a pegar sus puños contra mi pecho mientras lloraba-. ¡Con todo lo que yo te quiero!, ¿y así me lo pagas? ¡No me lo merezco!- lloró mientras seguía pegándome en el pecho-. Siento que no te conozco. Me has defraudado tanto- obviamente no me hacía daño, pero estaba preocupado de que ella sí se lo hiciera, así que cogí sus muñecas para que parara-. Suéltame.

-Se acabó- dije en voz alta hacia mis hermanos

-Por supuesto que se acabó- dijo Bella llorando.

 _Buena actuación, Eddy, si no supiera que es mentira hasta yo mismo me lo hubiera tragado_ dijo Emmett antes de marcharse.

 _Consuela a Bella_ añadió Alice.

Bella se soltó de mi agarré de un tirón y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lárgate- lloró.

-No, espera, Bella- di un paso para acercarme, pero ella volvió a retroceder-, tengo que explicarte algo.

-¿¡Qué!?- soltó una risa histérica-. ¿Está embarazada, te vas a casar con ella? ¡¿Qué?!- gritó.

-Mira, sé que te vas a enfadar- froté mi nuca mirando el suelo-, pero…- cogí aire y lo expulsé de golpe- es todo mentira- dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- parecía en shock.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. No sabes cuánto- volví a acercarme, y esta vez no se alejó. Probablemente estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo-. Yo…- tiré de mi pelo sin saber cómo explicárselo-. Mira. Yo no quería hacer esto, pero Alice y Emmett me chantajearon para que lo hiciera. Por favor, créeme- coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas húmedas y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos-. Bella, yo te amo. Te adoro. Jamás te haría algo así. Nunca.

-Yo…- su voz tembló-. No entiendo nada.

-Sé que es todo muy raro, pero déjame explicártelo todo. Por favor- supliqué mirándola a los ojos. No dijo nada, así que lo tomé como un sí-. Ven, siéntate. Estás muy pálida- dije preocupado. La cogí de la mano, que le temblaban y la llevé a la cama-¿Quieres agua?- le pregunté cuando estuvo sentada. Coloqué un mechón detrás de su oreja y asintió-. Enseguida vuelvo- susurré y salí hacia la cocina a velocidad vampírica. Ahora venía la parte más difícil. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo sin que quisiera descuartizarme?

Cuando llené el vaso de agua, subí las escaleras y de manera temerosa entré en la habitación. Caminé lentamente hasta Bella y se lo di. Con cuidado lo cogió y le dio pequeños sorbos.

-Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio, aunque sé que te vas a enfadar cuando sepas algo que te he estado ocultando-. Su cabeza salió disparada en mi dirección.

-Habla- dijo de manera seria.

-Vale- cogí aire y empecé-. ¿Recuerdas cuando el otro día me preguntaste si había visto el atrapa sueños que te regaló… Jacob por tu cumpleaños y yo te dije que no lo había visto?

-Sí…- entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno… Pues sí que lo había visto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo… mira fue un accidente. Estabas durmiendo, lo cogí para observarlo y bueno… tú te moviste y te colocaste un poco encima de mí- se sonrojó-. No me lo esperaba, así que sin darme cuenta apliqué un poco más de fuerza en el atrapa sueños y… se hizo polvo.

-Pero…- giró su cara y miró el que yo había hecho.

-Al día siguiente, después de la caza lo estuve haciendo para que no te dieras cuenta. Por la noche cuando llegué ya estabas dormida, así que aproveché y lo puse sin que me vieras.

-Entonces me mentiste- no era una pregunta.

-Lo siento- agaché la cabeza-. Fue accidente. Lo prometo. No quería que pensaras que lo había roto a propósito por ser de Jacob y… no sabía cómo contártelo… Por eso hice un reemplazo, pero Alice sí que lo sabía y me amenazó hoy con contártelo si no te hacía esa broma, y quemar mis discos y el piano y… sabes que son cosas muy importantes para mí…

-¿Más que yo?- me cortó.

-No, Dios. Claro que no. Nada es más importante que tú- dije seriamente-. Cuando me dijeron lo del piano y la música me negué, aun sabiendo que hablaban en serio. Vi la visión donde los quemaban, pero luego sacó lo del atrapa sueños… y eso no sabía cómo contártelo. Si te enterabas quería que fuera por mí- tiré de mi pelo-. Todo se complicó y… maldición- gruñí- lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdóname. No quería hacerte sufrir así. Con cada mentira que te iba contando e iba viendo tu mirada, una parte de mí se iba rompiendo. El rato en el que te he tenido que estar contando toda esa historia ha sido uno de los peores de mi existencia- dejé caer la cabeza abatido.

-Me mentiste con algo referente a nuestra relación cuando me prometiste que no me volverías a hacer daño- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella- susurré. No era capaz de mirarla a la cara-. Tendría que haberte contado lo del atrapa sueños antes. Pero no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Pensé que me odiarías por romper el regalo de tu amigo.

-Si me lo hubieras contado con las mismas palabras que me estás diciendo ahora no me hubiera enfadado. Fue un accidente. Pero esto…- negó- esto fue demasiado. No soy el juguete de tus hermanos para que hagáis conmigo lo que queráis. Que sea humana no significa que os podáis reír así de mis sentimientos. ¿Sabes acaso cómo me he sentido? No te imaginas todo el dolor que he ido sintiendo según ibas hablando- con cada palabra que daba un fuerte dolor en mi pecho se iba instalando. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Lo sé. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

-Mira- cogió aire- estoy muy enfadada contigo- le miré preocupado-, pero lo estoy aún más con Alice y Emmett por obligarte a hacer algo así- se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana dándome la espalda-. Creo que deberíamos darles una lección.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundido.

-¿Están cerca?- me miró seriamente.

-No- negué con la cabeza-. Ellos estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, pero cuando acabé se fueron.

-Bien- una pequeña sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro-. Ellos se han divertido a nuestra costa, así que creo que estaría bien que nosotros nos divirtiéramos a costa suya.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué fue lo último que oyeron?

-Que me dejabas.

-Bueno…- meditó por unos segundos y volvió a sonreír- pues deberían seguir creyendo eso. Que te he dejado y no quiero volver a verte.

-¿Eso significa que no me dejas?- pregunté esperanzado.

-Exacto, pero no significa que estés perdonado- dijo seriamente.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Oh, claro que no, porque la próxima vez no te perdonaré- dijo seria.

-No habrá una próxima vez- me separé lo suficiente para que viera mis ojos-. Lo juro.

 **Hola! ¿Qué os a parecido? Esto será algo muy cortito. Este capítulo y otro más jejeje. Sé que es algo loco y sin mucho sentido, pero se me ocurrió de repente y pensé en escribirlo jajaja.**

 **Grupo Facebook:** _ **EML-Fanfiction**_

 **También podéis pasaros por mis otras historias:**

 _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**_

 _ **Outtakes Pov Edward. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**_

 _ **No todo es lo que parece.**_

 _ **Encarcelada.**_

 _ **Una luz entre la oscuridad**_

 _ **¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!**_

 **Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

 **Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Aclaración): Los pensamientos que están entre comillas, son los propios y los que están en letra cursiva son los pensamientos ajenos.**

 **La venganza:**

-¿Estás segura de esto?- volví a preguntar.

-¿Acaso tú no?- Bella arqueó la ceja.

-Sí- dije seriamente. No iba a echarme para atrás. Después de contarle la verdad a Bella, ella había decidido vengarse. Y la verdad es que se había montado un buen plan en menos de una hora.

-Bien, entonces vete a casa y empieza a actuar- dijo levantándose de la cama-. Ya eres un experto en ello- dijo en un murmullo que claramente escuché, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

-Recuerda concentrarte. Cuanto más segura estés será mejor por si Alice intenta ver tu futuro- me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana.

-Entendido.

-Te mantendré informada por WhatsApp.

-Vale- el silencio nos rodeó y nos miramos de manera incómoda. Vacilante di un paso acercándome a ella. Extendí mi brazo para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. La piel se le puso de gallina y un suspiro tembloroso se escapó de sus labios. -No sabes cuánto lo siento- dije en un susurro. Bella colocó su mano sobre la mía y apoyó su mejilla en mi palma.

-Shh.

-No, Bella- fruncí ceño a la vez que llevaba mi otra mano a su cara para poder sujetar su rostro y mirarla fijamente-, te prometo...- sacudí la cabeza-, te juro que no volverá a suceder algo parecido.

-De alguna manera lo entiendo. Entiendo porqué lo has hecho. Son tus cosas. Objetos importantes para ti... Estabas entre la espada y la pared.

-Nada es más importante tú- dije seriamente.

-No pienses más en ello- Bella quitó mis manos y terminó de cerrar el hueco que quedaba entre los dos para poder abrazar mi cintura-. Te necesito concentrado en el plan.

-Me encargaré de que ese par pruebe un poco de su propia medicina.

-Genial- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro y sin más dilatación me agaché hasta llegar a sus cálidos labios, con algo de temor por algún rechazo,... pero no sucedió. Al contrario, ella me recibió encantada, abrazándome con más fuerza y volcándose por completo en aquel beso desesperado. Cuando empezó a faltarla el aire me separé lo suficiente para apoyar mi frente con la suya-. Vete antes de que empiecen a sospechar.

-Sí, señorita- me separé por completo y abrí los ojos. Aunque ella no estuviera tan enfadada, podía ver que aún seguía dolida y era normal. Yo aún estaba muy cabreado conmigo mismo por haber accedido a toda esta locura, pero lo estaba aún más con ese par que se hacía llamar "mis hermanos".

Una última mirada y salté por la ventana.

…

La casa estaba en silencio. Alice y Emmett no estaban, así aprovecharía para informar a los demás del plan.

Entre y los llamé.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- preguntó Carlisle primero.

-¿Dónde están Emmett y Alice?- pregunté.

-No han vuelto todavía desde que os fuisteis, ¿por qué?- dijo Esme.

-Mirar, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero resumiendo esto es lo que ha pasado- rápidamente les conté todo lo de la broma hacia Bella, mientras veía sus reacciones. Esme estaba muy decepcionada, al igual que Carlisle, de las acciones de sus hijos. Jasper estaba sorprendido, y Rosalie… bueno, ella estaba siendo Rosalie. Le daba exactamente igual.

-No puedo creerlo…- susurró Esme.

-Bueno, por eso hemos decido vengarnos, y me gustaría que vosotros estuvierais dentro.

-Por mí está bien. Alice fue demasiado lejos- dijo Jasper. _Cuenta conmigo_ Palmeó mi espalda y asentí a modo de agradecimiento.

-Yo paso de vuestros rollos- dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, pero entonces no digas nada. Mantente al margen- le advertí.

-Vale- y salió de la habitación.

-Nosotros también te ayudaremos- dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió de acuerdo-. Hay que darles una lección.

-Gracias.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es el plan?- preguntó Jasper animado.

…

-Ya están llegando- susurró Carlisle, que había estado vigilando la llegada de Alice y Emmett.

Todos asentimos y empezamos la función.

-¿Viste su cara?- rió Emmett-. Bella no le perdonará fácilmente.

-Oh, claro que lo hará. Ella adora a Edward- rió Alice en el momento en el que entraron por la puerta.

Empecé a caminar compulsivamente por la sala.

-Edward, por favor, recapacita- suplicó Esme siguiéndome.

-No puedo vivir sin ella- tiré de mi pelo.

-Hola, familia- saludó Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice-. ¿Por qué tanto paseo?

-Bella ha dejado a tu hermano y no quiere contarnos el porqué- dijo Esme antes de dejarnos solos.

-¿Qué Bella ha dejado a Edward?- Emmett y Alice me miraron sorprendidos-. Eso no puede ser.

-Pues lo es- gruñí-. Y no quiere saber nada más de nosotros.

-No querrás decir de "ti"- rió Emmett.

-No. "Nosotros"- enfaticé la palabra para que lo entendiera.

-¿Pero le has explicado la situación?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, y por eso mismo no quiere volver a verme ni a mí ni a vosotros- los miré con odio-. Por vuestra culpa la he perdido para siempre- tiré de mi pelo.

-Oh, vamos, Edward, no seas exagerado- Emmett se acercó para pasar un brazo por mis hombros, pero me aparté-. En un par de días estará aquí suplicando por un poco de amor. Ese que te resistes a darle- rió a carcajadas por su propia broma. Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Lo dudo mucho, porque se va- me crucé de brazos alejándome de los dos.

-¿Cómo que se va? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Alice confundida.

-Vuelve con su madre. No quiere saber nada de vampiros. Y en Phoenix está segura que no apareceremos.

-Esto no era parte del plan- Alice y Emmett se miraron preocupados-. Edward…

-¡No!- grité-. ¡La he perdido! Bella no quiere saber nada más de mí, ¡y todo por vuestra maldita culpa!

-Edward, nosotros no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- dijo Alice.

-Cierto. Creíamos que ella lloraría un poco, y luego caería en tus brazos de nuevo después de saber que era mentira- le apoyó Emmett.

-Pues ya veis que no salió como creíais- dije con voz siniestra.

-Lo siento, Edward- Alice agachó la cabeza-. Iré a hablar con ella. Le explicaré todo…

-No va a servir de nada- susurré girándome-. La he perdido para siempre… Yo… no puedo vivir sin ella… No…- apreté la mandíbula.

-Edward, ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Emmett.

Empecé a concentrarme en un suicidio. Necesitaba creérmelo lo suficiente para que Alice tuviera una visión de ello.

-¡No!- Alice dejó los ojos en blanco y… ahí estaba.

Corro por el bosque seguido de alguien. Asiento con la cabeza, la persona que está detrás de mí coloca sus manos en mi cuello… y la visión termina.

-¿Qué pasa?- Jasper entró en la sala y se colocó al lado de Alice.

-¡Edward!- me giré y la miré vacío-. ¡No!, no puedes hacerlo- dijo desesperada.

-¿Y por qué no? He perdido a Bella- me encogí de hombros.

-Esperar- Emmett nos interrumpió-, alguien puede explicarme ¿qué se supone que Edward no tiene que hacer?

-Edward…- Alice apretó la mandíbula-, Edward quiere suicidarse.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Emmett-. Edward, ¿ya estamos con eso otra vez?

-No puedo estar sin Bella, así que no tengo nada más por lo que vivir- dije simplemente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- susurró Alice.

-Lo hago.

-Edward, por favor, recapacita- pidió Alice-. Piensa en Esme, en nosotros, en Bella… ¿qué dirá ella cuando se entere de tus planes?

-Le da igual. Y me ha dejado bastante claro que no le importa lo que hagamos, mientras sea lejos de ella.

-Déjame hablar primero con ella. Le explicaré todo, pero no hagas ninguna imprudencia- suplicó.

Fingí pensarlo y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te doy una hora- sentencié.

-Jasper, asegúrate que no haga nada imprudente- le dijo Alice.

-No le quitaré el ojo de encima.

-Emmett, acompáñame- le dijo y los dos salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Bella.

-Primera parte del plan, hecha- dije mirando a Jasper.

-Hay que avisar a Bella- asentí y saqué el móvil.

 _Yo: Bella, Alice y Emmett van a hacia tu casa._

 _Princesa: Ok, ya estoy sacando la maleta. ¿Se tragaron lo del suicidio?_

 _Yo: Alice tuvo la visión._

 _Princesa: Genial ;)_

-Vale, ya solo nos queda esperar- dije guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del vaquero.

-¿Sabes? Alice me da lástima. Sentí sus emociones mientras hablabais y está muy asustada.

-Pues que lo esté- dije fríamente-. Si crees que es demasiado… y no quieres seguir lo voy a entender.

 _No voy a echarme para atrás, Edward_.

-Gracias.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:

ALICE:

¿Cómo no había visto venirlo? Se suponía que solo iba a ser una broma. Bella lloraría un poco, Edward le contaría la verdad, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero… esto no tendría que estar pasando. Que Bella se fuera a Phoenix sin querer saber nada más de nosotros, y que Edward quisiera morir no estaba dentro del plan. Estaba casi segura que eso no pasaría. Lo había visto, pero al parecer mis visiones habían vuelto a equivocarse. Solo esperaba que después de nuestra visita ella entrara en razón, porque si no…

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

Miré a Emmett, que llevaba la misma cara que seguramente tendría yo. Estaba preocupado, y él pocas veces lo estaba.

-Alice- le miré mientras corríamos-, ¿crees que Bella nos perdone?

-Eso espero porque si no…

-Ni lo digas. No quiero tener que seguir a Edward hasta Volterra para impedir su suicidio.

Gemí. Yo tampoco quería volver a repetir la historia de nuevo.

Rápidamente llegamos a casa de Bella y sin perder el tiempo saltamos dentro de la habitación encontrando una maleta encima de la cama y a ella rebuscando dentro del armario.

-Bella- la llamé bajito y ella, dando un salto sorprendida, se giró para encararnos.

-Alice, Emmett- dijo a modo de saludo, aunque nuestros nombres salieron más serios de lo normal-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a impedir que te vayas y nos abandones- dijo Emmett suplicante.

-¿Es que vuestros hermano no os a explicado la situación?- dijo en tono burlón y arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, y por eso hemos venido- respondí-. Bella, lo que estás haciendo es una locura.

-No, es una decisión muy respetable- me interrumpió.

-Sí, vale, pero no puedes irte así, de repente- dije.

-No lo estoy haciendo de repente. Me voy en dos días- se encogió de hombros-. Lo justo para poder arreglar mi traslado de instituto. Si pudiera me iría ahora mismo, pero Charlie no está y quiero al menos despedirme de él.

-¿Pero estás escuchándote?- dije escandalizada-. ¡Vas a irte a Phoenix, dejando a tu padre, a Edward y a todos nosotros, atrás! ¿No te importa?

-Mmm…- hizo una mueca mientras negaba-. La verdad es que no. Hablaré con mi padre constantemente, y con mis amigos del instituto. Lo demás no importa- no pasé por alto el que no nos mencionara.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Edward?- preguntó Emmett.

-Oh, bueno. Vosotros os distraéis con facilidad, y mi mente humana es como un colador…- recitó las mismas palabras que Edward le había dicho cuando se fue-, en unos años solo seréis un recuerdo borroso- se encogió de hombros y volvió a girarse dentro del armario.

-¿¡Qué!?- grité escandalizada-. ¿Tan poco te importamos para que digas eso?- tiré de su brazo para que saliera del armario-. ¿Tan poco te importa mi hermano?

-Lo mismo que os importo yo para haber jugado con mis sentimientos- dijo para volver a girarse sin inmutarse.

-No es lo mismo- dije-. Edward no quiere vivir sin ti.

-No soy tan importante para él si ha hecho esto. Pronto se olvidará de mí y encontrará a esa vampira que describía.

-No, Bella, no lo entiendes- Emmett sacudió la cabeza-. Edward quiere suicidarse.

La expresión de Bella no cambió. Seguía estando tranquila mientras metía más ropa en la maleta.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Edward. Tiene esa tendencia suicida, pero esta vez yo no voy a atravesar el mundo para impedírselo. Estoy ahorrando para la universidad, y con el último viaje quedé bastante pelada- se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba del armario un pantalón.

Emmett y yo nos miramos sorprendidos con su actitud.

-Bella…- la llamé preocupada.

-Vosotros tenéis dinero de sobra. A mí no me necesitáis para nada.

-¿Te estás escuchando? No pareces tú- dijo Emmett.

-Bueno, es que quizás no me conozcáis tanto como pensabais- se giro para encararnos-. Ahora si no os importa tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me estáis entreteniendo.

-Bella…- Emmett intentó acercarse pero ella levantó la mano para impedirlo.

-Adiós, chicos- dijo simplemente.

-¿No te importa llevar el peso de la muerte de Edward sobre tus hombros el resto de tu vida?- pregunté ya desesperada.

-Mmm…- fingió pensarlo un momento-. No. Edward ya ha vivido suficiente, y si su decisión es suicidarse yo no seré quien vuelva a impedírselo.

-¿Y Esme?- preguntó Emmett ya desesperado-. Piensa en ella. La romperás el corazón.

-Mmm… sí, puede que tengas razón- meditó-. Quizá no pierda el contacto con ella…

-Bella, por favor, no te vayas- suplicó-. Eres nuestra hermanita…

-No- interrumpió-, soy vuestro juguete que es diferente. Buscaros a otro humano del que reíros.

-Bella… No…- intenté explicarla que eso no era cierto.

-Iros- dijo seriamente.

-Pero, Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Adiós- enfatizó la palabra y con la cabeza caída saltamos por la ventana. No había nada que hacer.

…

-¿Cómo os ha ido?- preguntó Carlisle cuando llegamos.

-Mal, Bella no quiere saber nada de nosotros. Es más, le da igual que Edward quiera suicidarse- dije desesperada.

-Ya… Lo que aún no entiendo es que ha pasado. Que yo sepa ellos estaban bien…- meditó Carlisle.

-Es que…- Emmett empezó pero yo negué con la cabeza para que no siguiera. Si alguien se enteraba que por nuestra culpa Edward no quería seguir viviendo nos odiarían-. Nada- Carlisle nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras seguido de Jasper.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó desesperado-. ¿Por qué me estáis bloqueando?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo siento, Edward, ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros- le dije en un susurro.

-Me odia- sollozó a la vez que tiraba de su pelo-. No puedo soportarlo- miró a nuestro alrededor y su mirada se fijó en Jasper-. Voy a necesitarte para hacer esto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunté con miedo.

-No tengo tiempo para ir con los Volturis- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera-. Esto será más rápido y con el mismo resultado. Jasper, acompáñame.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- grité impidiendo que siguiera hacia adelante-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No- dijo simplemente y me esquivó para seguir andando.

-¿Quieres que Jasper te mate?- preguntó Emmett.

-Matar, no. Ayudarme a suicidarme- corrigió-. Yo solo no puedo hacerlo.

-Pero…- busqué de manera frenética la mirada de Jasper-. No lo hagas- le pedí.

-Es su decisión- dijo simplemente.

-Carlisle- necesitaba que al menos él me apoyara.

-Lo siento, Alice. Como ha dicho Jasper, es su decisión.

-No, ¡No!, no podéis dejar que lo haga-sollocé desesperada.

-Piensa en Esme- dijo Emmett.

-Ya me he despedido de ella y al contrario que vosotros, ella me entiende. Pero aún así ha preferido no bajar- dijo-. Vamos, Jasper- y los dos salieron.

-¡No, no!- grité y me coloqué delante de él para volver a impedir que siguiera andando-. ¿No vas a despedirte de nosotros?- dije desesperada. Necesitaba retrasar ésto tanto como pudiera.

-Adiós, chicos- dijo simplemente y me esquivó.

-¿Adiós?- preguntó Emmett-. ¿Solo "adiós"?

-Siento no ser más profundo, pero ahora mismo no sois mis personas favoritas- dijo mientras andaba.

-¡No puedo más!- grité. La culpa me comía.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Todo esto es nuestra culpa- dije desesperada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo. El que Bella se quiera ir y Edward se vaya a suicidar es por nuestra culpa- lloré. Emmett me miraba descompuesto-. Nosotros solo queríamos divertirnos. Esto no debería de estar pasando.

-Ya da igual, Alice- dijo Edward sin girarse-. No voy a cambiar de opinión- empezó a andar con Jasper detrás-. Adiós- dijo en un susurro y los dos se metieron en el bosque.

-Vamos a dentro. Será lo mejor- dijo Carlisle, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y por los de Emmett.

-Es por mi culpa- lloré mientras tiraba de mi pelo desesperada.

-Y por la mía- gimió Emmett.

-Chicos, ha sido su decisión- dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila-. Nada que vosotros hayáis hecho ha provocado esto. No habrá sido tan malo…

Toda la casa estaba en silencio, excepto por mis sollozos y entonces...

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito ensordecedor atravesó el bosque.

-¡Noo!- lloré, y unos segundos después Jasper entró.

-Ya está- dijo simplemente.

-¿Lo has prendido fuego?- dijo Carlisle.

-Sí.

-No, Jasper, ¿cómo has podido?- grité desesperada agarrándole de la camiseta para zarandearle.

-Era lo que él quería- dijo con tranquilidad.

-No, no, no- tiré con más fuerza de mi pelo-. Todo esto es mi culpa. Todo es por mi culpa- jadeé.

-Se ha ido- susurró Emmett-. Se ha ido para siempre- su mirada estaba perdida-. Le hemos perdido.

-No, no, no- dije desesperada-. Es mi culpa- lloré sin lágrimas mientras caía al suelo.

-Alice, ¿qué es lo que habíais hecho?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Estábamos aburridos- hipé-. No queríamos hacer daño a nadie. Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco.

-¿Cuál fue la broma?

-Obligamos a Edward a decirle a Bella que en la última caza la había engañado con una increíble vampira- sollozó Emmett.

-Cuando dices que le obligasteis…

-Le amenazamos con quemarle el piano, y los discos de música- dijo Emmett.

-Y le chantajeé con contarle a Bella un secreto- añadí-. Edward estaba esperando para contárselo él, pero yo le dije que si no nos seguía el juego yo se lo contaría.

-¿Qué era?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Edward había roto accidentalmente un regalo que le había hecho Jacob por su cumpleaños, y después había hecho una copia para reemplazarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Alice, ¿estás escuchándote?- dijo Carlisle claramente decepcionado-. Creía que os estaba criando mejor, pero ya veo que no.

-Lo siento tanto- lloré-. Nosotros no queríamos que esto pasara- me levanté del suelo y le miré desesperada-. Me había asegurado de mirar en sus futuros y esto no estaba previsto. Esto no tenía que haber pasado.

-Carlisle. Lo siento- dijo Emmett con la cabeza caída.

-Estoy muy decepcionado- dijo seriamente y se fue.

Miré a Jasper en busca de apoyo, pero su mirada era como la de Carlisle.

-Jasper…

-No te creía capaz de algo así, Mary Alice- dijo decepcionado y se fue arriba.

-Emmett, ¿qué hemos hecho?- le miré-. Hemos matado a nuestro hermano y hemos perdido a Bella.

\- Somos unos monstruos- sentenció-. Nunca podré perdonármelo.

-Yo tampoco- susurré con voz rota y volvió dejarme caer en el suelo.

Por mi mente empezaron a pasar varios recuerdos que tenía con Edward: cuando le conocí, varias cazas a lo largo de los años, nuestro paso por el instituto, cuando Bella llegó a Forks…, y todas las aventuras que habíamos pasado desde que esa pequeña humana llegó a nuestras vidas. Pero lo que no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza, era la sonrisa de felicidad de Edward cuando estaba con Bella o hablaba de ella. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no lo habían hecho nunca, y ahora… no lo volverían a hacer.

Sin poder evitarlo lloré más fuerte.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, seguido de varios pasos. Dos personas. Uno de ellos era más torpe que el otro, y un corazón latía.

Lentamente levanté la cabeza y cuando vi quienes eran no sabía si reír, llorar, o matarles. Así que opté por levantarme de un salto y correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

-Edward- lloré en su pecho.

-¿Has visto enana? No sois los únicos con una mente maquiavélica- dijo abrazándome.

-Edward, Bella, ¿sois vosotros de verdad?- preguntó Emmett dudoso mientras se acercaba con temor.

-¿Y quienes si no íbamos a ser?- preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja.

-Oh, Belly- dijo y la levantó en un gran abrazo.

-Emmett, que me ahogo- dijo con dificultad.

-Emmett…- advirtió Edward.

-Nos habéis dado un susto de muerte- le dijo dejándola en el suelo.

-Os lo merecíais- aseguró Bella.

-Sí- Edward me soltó y fui a abrazar a Bella.

-¿De verdad te creíste todo lo que dije?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí.

-Eso es que estoy aprendiendo a mentir bien- bromeó.

-Esperar- Emmett soltó a Edward-, si tú estás vivo, y Bella no te ha dejado, ¿qué ha sido todo esto?

-Una venganza- dijo Bella abrazando a Edward por la cintura-. No me gustó nada lo que hicisteis, y lo que os dije de jugar conmigo fue verdad. Me dolió que me usarais para divertiros.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Sí. No volverá a pasar- prometí.

-Pero, ¿y los demás lo sabían?- preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, cuando salí de casa de Bella les informé y ellos accedieron a ayudarme. Menos Rosalie que se quedó al margen.

-No puedo creer que no viera nada de esto- susurré.

-Es normal- Carlisle dijo a mis espaldas, acompañado de Esme-. Ellos estaban concentrados en su papel. Tanto como que tuvieras visiones de ellos como si fuera cierto. Y estabas tan preocupada por lo que estaba pasando que no pudiste tener una visión de lo que pasaría después.

-Realmente estaba muy asustada- murmuré. Al momento sentí los brazos de Jasper rodearme por detrás.

-Esperar- dijo Emmet-, Rosalie- la llamó y ella bajó con tranquilidad las escaleras-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Sois todos unos infantiles. Paso de vuestros juegos- dijo simplemente.

-¿Pero no escuchaste lo mal que estaba?- hizo un puchero.

-Te lo merecías- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un momento- miré a Edward y Bella-. ¿Entonces no habéis roto?

-No- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Hasta que no vea el beso no me voy a fiar- dijo Emmett.

-Lo mismo digo- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices, les complacemos?- le preguntó juguetón.

-Bueno…- sonrió y se colocó delante de él.

Edward acarició sus mejillas, mientras que Bella abrazaba su cintura.

-Te amo- susurró Edward y acortó un poco de distancia.

-Y yo a ti- susurró Bella a la vez que se ponía de puntillas y terminaba de cerrar el espacio que había entre los dos y juntar sus labios.

Emmett y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio, y con el claro escarmiento de no volver a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Aunque fuera una broma inocente, porque al final íbamos a salir siempre nosotros perdiendo.

 **Hola, chicas! Bueno aquí os dejo el final de esta mini historia.**

 **Espero que la hayáis difrutado y me dejéis vuestras opiniones ^^**

 **Besitos =)**


End file.
